Fliss' Pregnancy Troubles
by LeeBrennanLindsayArmaouFan
Summary: Fliss dreaded the day she became pregnant but that day came sooner then she expected but what will her friends, boyfriend and family think of the news that Fliss is going to be a mum for the first time.
1. Fliss' Pregnancy Dilemma: Introduction

**The Sleepover Club**

**By GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**

**I do not own The Sleepover Club**

**Fliss' Pregnancy Dilemma**

**Introduction**

**Fliss Sidebotham and Ryan Scott seemed the perfect couple until 1 month later Felicity drops some shocking news that affects not just her or Ryan Scott but both of their families. Fliss Sidebotham was pregnant with twins. Ryan Scott wasn't really that bothered that his girlfriend was carrying his kids, Fliss on the other hand was in so much shock, she broke down in tears and didn't what to do or who to call.**

'**If I call my mum, she'll flip and I can't tell my four best friends-Kendra 'Kenny' Tam, Francesca 'Frankie' Thomas, Rosalind 'Rosie' Cartwright and Lyndsey 'Lyndz' Collins, they will hate me for what I did, I can picture it now Frankie saying that I was stupid for getting pregnant, Rosie will just refuse to speak to me and as for Lyndz and Kenny they hopefully won't be really that bothered. Fliss replied to herself when she got distracted by her phone ringing **

**'Who is it' Fliss asked feeling rather silly for asking when she realised it was Frankie and Kenny both speaking to each other.**

**'So how are you Fliss' Kenny finally piped up and Fliss said hi to both of them.**

'**Guys, I need to talk to you, it's important' a sobbing Fliss cried down the phone**

'**Fliss, what's wrong' Frankie yelled **

'**I can't tell you guys yet' Fliss sobbed when her mum knocked on the door**

'**OK, we'll be there in a few hours' Kenny replies down the phone before Kenny and Frankie said bye**

'**Come in' Fliss replies putting her phone down**

'**Felicity what's wrong' her mum asked**

'**Mum, promise not to get mad at me' Fliss sobbed**

'**I promise I won't' her mum replies giving her 19 year old daughter a hug**

'**Mum, I'm pregnant' Fliss sobbed **

'**Oh Fliss' her mum sighed**

**'Mum, I don't know what to do' Fliss sobbed even harder**

**'Does Ryan know' her mum asked**

**'Yes, he does mum, he was the first one I told when I found out' Fliss answered as Callum walked in with a glass of water for his sister**

**'Hey thanks Cal' Fliss smiled hugging her brother**

* * *

><p><strong>*AT THE SLEEPOVER THAT NIGHT*<strong>

**'So, Fliss what's your big secret' Frankie asked**

**'I'm pregnant guys' Fliss answered with her eyes on her quilt**

**'Whoa, OK' kenny whispered as Rosie noticed her best friend put her hand on her stomach**

**'Fliss, we're here for if you want to talk' Lyndz replied**

**'Yeah and we'll help through this pregnancy' Rosie replied as the others nodded in agreement**

**'Thanks guys' Fliss smiled as the five girls discussed Fliss' pregnancy until 12 midnight**


	2. Fliss' Pregnancy Dilemma: Chapter 1

**The Sleepover Club**

**By GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**

**Apologizes for the late story entry**

**Fliss' Pregnancy Dilemma**

**Chapter 1**

**Fliss woke up next morning and ran straight to the bathroom, where she chucked her head over the toilet and started to choke down the toilet**

'**Felicity, sweetheart are you OK' her mum asked knocking on the bathroom door**

'**Yeah, I'm OK' Fliss replied flushing the toilet and unlocking the door**

'**Fliss, you know I'm going to be here with you through this pregnancy and so will Andy' Fliss' mum reminded her daughter**

'**Yeah, I know mum' Fliss replied before returning back to the toilet**

**Back in Fliss' bedroom, Rosie and Frankie woke up**

'**I wonder where Fliss is' Frankie yawned as Kenny woke up and stretched **

'**It's morning sickness' Lyndz replied as she slowly woke up**

'**Yeah, my mum suffered with morning sickness when she pregnant with Izzy' Frankie yawned again as she stood up**

'**Poor Fliss, this must be dreadful for her' Rosie replied as a tired and pale looking Fliss walked through her bedroom door**

'**Guys, I had decided I want to keep the twins' Fliss yawned getting back into bed a falling back to sleep**

'**Come on guys' Kenny whispered as the other sleepover girls snuck quietly out of their friend's pink bedroom**

'**Morning Mrs Sidebotham' Rosie replied as they sat down to breakfast**

'**Felicity is fast asleep in her room' Frankie replies before taking a sip of orange juice**

'**OK' Fliss' mum replied as Callum entered the kitchen**

'**Hey, Cal ready for school' Kenny asked Fliss' younger brother**

'**Yeah, I am' Callum answered as he said goodbye to his mum**

'**We better get going' Kenny replied as the four girls got up and thanked Fliss' mum before returning back home**

***AT ROSIE'S HOUSE**

'**Dad, can I have some advice please' Rosie asked her dad**

'**Yes Rosalind' David answered**

'**What is it sweetheart?'**

'**One of my friends is pregnant and she doesn't know what to' Rosie asked**

'**Rosie, just be supportive of her and be there for her when she needs you' David answered**

'**Thanks dad' Rosie smiled thanking her dad**

***AT FRANKIE'S HOUSE***

'**Francesca Thomas' her mum yelled**

'**Yes, mum' Frankie answered knowing she was in trouble**

'**What is this' her mum asked**

'**It's a card for Fliss' Frankie answered before asking her mum for advice**

'**Frankie, you're friend needs to you'll be there for her through this pregnancy' her mum replies**

'**Thanks mum' Frankie laughed when her dad walked in looking a mess. **

***AT LYNDZ'S HOUSE***

'**Mum are you busy?' Lyndz asked**

'**Why Lyndsey' her mum answered**

'**I want to go baby shopping' Lyndz replied **

'**Lyndsey Marianne Collins, are you pregnant' her mum asked shocking her daughter**

'**It's for a friend mum' Lyndz giggled as her mum nodded that she would take her**

***AT KENNY'S HOUSE***

'**Ken, you OK' Molly asked**

'**Molls, you remember Fliss don't you' Kenny asked her sister as tears fell from her eyes**

'**Yes, I do why?' Molly asked giving her younger sister a hug**

** 'She's pregnant and it's got me, Rosalind, Francesca and Lyndsey worried' Kenny answered **

'**Kenny, she needs you to be there for her' Molly replies after calming her younger sister down**

'**You know Moll, I think she was scared that we were all going to go flip mode on her' Kenny smiled**

'**And I take it you didn't' Molly chuckled**

'**No, she was surprised when we said that were going to help through this' Kenny grinned as her sister suggested they go baby shopping for Fliss**

***BACK AT FLISS'S HOUSE***

'**Afternoon princess' her stepdad replied as Fliss walked into the dining room **

'**Hey, dad' Fliss replied back **

'**How are you feeling' her stepdad asked**

'**I'm OK, dad did mum tell you about the pregnancy' Fliss asked**

'**Yeah she did and I will be there for you if you need to talk to somebody' her stepdad answered giving Fliss a hug**

**Back with Molly, Francesca, Lyndsey, Lyndz' mum, Rosalind and Kendra, they were stifling through and buying baby things for their best friend who was having a horrid time with the pregnancy.**


End file.
